Paranormal Sensitivity
by KimiruMai
Summary: He has a gift that few will ever understand or accept. When a rich girl is suddenly kidnapped, tortured, and later killed in a failed getaway by car, her soul bonds with his spiritual energy. Now obsessed, that girl will do anything to get revenge on her killer, but does her infatuation lie there or in a certain Sensitive teenager? Rated for violence and language.
1. Sensitive

***Edit* Quick re-upload, wanted to fix a few mistakes.**

**A/N: Well, this story was in high demand, so I decided to go ahead and put up the first chapter and see how things went. I have not abandoned any other projects, so no complaining about unfinished stories. I will write whatever plot comes to me at whatever time. I can't control my artsy-ness XD**

**There are no Saiyans in this story. Everyone is human, and a lot of them are related, but it wouldn't make sense to me otherwise. As you know, however, I don't believe in a DBZ world without Dragon Balls, so they will be present later on. **

**Anyway, I really hope you guys like this. It's kinda based off of the series Ghost Whisperer (which I adore). I'm pretty sure this first chapter is crap, like most first chapters of mine, but eh, you know me. The further it gets, the better it is XD Of course, fell free to review and tell me otherwise.**

**Just to be clear, nothing bad has ever happened to me on Friday the 13th.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Prompt: Cold**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sensitive.**

He was seven years old the first time he saw a ghost.

He didn't know it was a ghost at first. It looked like a normal person. It talked like a normal person. So, naturally, he figured it was a normal person.

It was not a normal person.

He was on a field trip when it happened. The petting zoo. He was so bored. Goats and bunny rabbits were not interesting to him. So while the boy classmates yelled "Cool!" and the girl classmates squealed, he leaned against a stable post, dozing, until he felt cold breeze that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and his shoulders shuddered harshly.

That's when he saw him.

The boy was his age, give or take a year, with dull brown hair and green eyes. His skin was pale, and his lips were curled downwards in a miserable frown. He wore a red hoodie and jeans that looked worse for wear, and scuffed, dark blue sneakers. A black leash sat beside him, tangled, worn, and fraying.

The boy's eyes were narrowed slightly, and he looked very sad.

"What's the matter with you?" Vegeta demanded gruffly.

The boy looked up at him in total shock. Then he regained his composure, and said, "I can't find my dog."

Vegeta blinked. He had a dog; a tiny black doberman puppy with a curly tail and floppy ears. He'd gotten it as a newborn for his sixth birthday, and he immediately felt that he wanted to help the kid find his dog. After all, wouldn't he be upset if he lost Haundo.

"What's your dog's name?" he asked. "Maybe I can help you look."

The boy smiled a little bit. "Thank you. But Shinyu has been missing for a very long time."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

Vegeta frowned. "Well, I'm sure wherever he is, he's fine."

The boy's smile got bigger. "Really?" Then he frowned again. "But…I've been waiting here for so long. What if Shinyu is dead?"

Vegeta avoided the boy's big green eyes, which were starting to make him shiver. "If he is, I'm sure he's up in doggie heaven, chasing all the stupid cats and cars he can find."

The little boy gave Vegeta the biggest smile he could muster. "Oh, thank you!" he said. Then he blinked, and looked straight ahead. "I think it's time for me to leave," he said breathlessly.

Vegeta pushed himself up off the post, unfolding his arms. "Where are you going?" he asked.

The boy continued to stare straight ahead, his features glowing with awe. "Somewhere nice," he said softly, dreamily. He stood, and took a small step forward.

"Wait a sec!" the flame haired boy said, not realizing he'd raised his voice. "What's your name?"

The boy's lips parted, and he whispered, "Jeffrey."

"Vegeta?" a new voice said.

Vegeta whirled, coming face to face with his teacher. "Honey," the brunette woman said, looking concerned. "Who are you talking to, dear?"

Vegeta looked at her like she was crazy. "Whatya mean, who'm I talking to? He's right there!" But when he turned to motion towards Jeffrey, he was gone. "Wha – where did he go?" Vegeta whirled again, looking for him, but saw nothing.

"Vegeta," his teacher said gently. "Sweetie, you've been over here talking to yourself for the past five minutes…there was never anybody here, Vegeta."

His eyes widened, and a feeling of pure dread came over him.

Vegeta did not say a word the rest of the day.

* * *

"Vegeta?" his mother called. "Vegeta, come here, will you?"

Haundo tackled him the moment he was in the door. Ignoring the puppy, he dumbed his Spiderman backpack on the floor, still feeling numb from his earlier encounter. His brow had been knitted together for the past 4 hours, his eyes a bit unfocused. The ride home had been terrible, and he'd had to drown out children mocking him for being crazy. He dragged his feet as he made his way to the kitchen, where his mother was sitting at the table, looking thoughtful. "Sit down, Vegeta," she said.

He sat.

"I got a call from your teacher today, Vegeta," she began.

"I _saw_ him," he whispered. "I _saw_ that kid, Mom. I know I did. He was _there. _I _talked_ to him."

"I know," Reena said.

He looked up sharply, his tired, seven year old features going wide with shock. "You…you believe me?"

She nodded, and he swallowed. "When your father gets home," she said, "We're going to have a talk."

Barely ten minutes later, while Vegeta was up in his room, his dog asleep in his lap, he heard the sound of tires crunching against gravel as his father pulled up in his black Chevy truck. He heard the door slam, and he hunched his shoulders in embarrassment when he heard their voices blurring together downstairs in the kitchen, no doubt talking about him.

Then his father shouted, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

He winced.

"VEGETA! GET DOWN HERE, BOY!"

He got up from his bed and shuffled down the stairs, staring at his feet as he went. When he entered the kitchen, his father's big hands immediately clamped on his shoulders. He flinched, and looked up, then gaped in shock. Vegeta Sr. was grinning such a big grin, he looked as if his face might explode. Even his beard looked fuzzier than normal.

"You've got the gift," he said, sounding proud and awed and happy all at the same time. "I knew you'd have it. I knew it!"

"Gift?" Vegeta blinked.

"Sensitivity, of course! It's a family trait! Of course you'd have it, with me as your old man! I _told_ you I had the stronger genes, Reena!"

"Oh, shut up."

Vegeta still looked confused. "What gift, Dad?"

"The Ghost-Seeing, son! My grandfather had it, your grandfather had it, _I_'ve got it, and you've got it too! This is fantastic!"

He and his father were a lot closer, after that.

* * *

Nine years had passed since then, and Vegeta was now 16.

His mother was dead.

The name of the beast that had taken her was breast cancer.

As an only child, Vegeta had been close with both of his parents. His father shared the remarkable ability he wielded and sometimes considered a curse, but his mother had been there with him the entire time, the same way his father had, despite the fact that she couldn't see spirits any better than a blind person could see light.

And now she was gone.

It was a strange phenomenon, his mother's death. Despite the fact that he had never seen her, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was still in the house, watching them. His father hadn't seen her either, which only complicated things further. Sometimes things would move in the house when neither of them had touched it; sometimes Vegeta Sr. felt soft breath on his neck, and sometimes Vegeta would wake up in the middle of the night from feeling gentle fingers in his hair.

But each time, when they sat up or turned around to look, there was nothing.

Vegeta didn't know if he liked being haunted or not. He loved the fact that his mother might still be with him, but at the same time, he hated the fact that his hair stood on end in his own house, and he could see nothing. He'd gotten used to seeing strange things, and it bothered him when he couldn't. He felt totally blind.

And then there was the fact that she hadn't spoken to them once.

A soft, tired breath of air escaped his barely parted lips as he walked home from school, his knapsack slung over one shoulder and his fingers entwined in the black strings. He absentmindedly pushed up the sleeves of his red V-neck pullover and reached into his jeans pocket with his free hand, pulling out his house keys. His father was still at work – a high-position-office-work-CEO type job at Capsule Corppration. He managed finances, sponsoring, and business expansion, and would not be home for another hour.

Swinging his keys around his index finger, Vegeta let himself in. Haundo barked and ran up to him, showering the teen with slobbery dog kisses and demanding that he be walked. Vegeta simply patted his head and climbed the stairs slowly, not even bothering to take off his sneakers. He dumped his bag on his bed (which Haundo promptly sat on), pulled a couple of things out and sat them on his desk. Heaving another heavy sigh that was partly a yawn from lack of sleep and partly relief of the week being over, and not noticing the shiver that went down his spine, Vegeta turned on his computer.

Instantly, the mouse shocked his fingers, and the screen flickered in a way it shouldn't. "Ow!" he cried, shaking his stinging hand. "Dammit! Dad's not home! Go away!"

His computer flickered again before turning on normally. He poked the mouse cautiously, and when it didn't sting him, he gave a huff of both relief and annoyance and signed in. His relaxation was short lived, however, and was cut off abruptly as he almost screamed when the screen flickered on.

A middle aged man with half of his face burned away stared back at him, looking completely emotionless.

"What the hell!" Vegeta yelled. "Get out!"

The ghost frowned at him, and Vegeta shuddered again. The face faded, revealing the Google homepage, and the flame haired teen sighed again, telling his growling pet to hush and sit back down. He quickly did his homework and watched stupid Youtube videos while he waited for his father.

An hour later, he heard the door open and slam, and the usual _thunk_ that his father's briefcase made when it hit the desk in his home office.

"Dad!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Some ghost was here to see you again!"

"Send him down, will ya?"

"I can't see him! I think he left!"

More _thunk_s and _thud_s sounded as his father climbed the stairs with his usual heavy footsteps, and his door opened. "Why didn't you help him?" his father asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "That one was real creepy looking, Dad. You should've seen him. Half his face was gone."

Vegeta Sr. sighed, scratching his beard as he went to sit on the edge of Vegeta's bed, patting Haundo as the dog plopped his head in his lap. "Son, you know that's part of the gig. Ghost aren't always going to look like they've been happily prancing around in heaven when you see them."

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to them."

"What have I told you about that? This ability, being Sensitive the way we are, it's – "

"Only a gift if you use it wisely," Vegeta finished agitatedly. "I know."

"Then why don't you?" Mr. Ouji asked.

Vegeta looked away from his father's gaze, which was paralyzing-ly piercing without him meaning for it to be. "I don't know," he said sullenly. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have this ability at all."

His father put a big hand on his shoulder. "This isn't about normal ghosts, is it?"

Vegeta's fist slammed down on his desk, and his father jumped a little bit. "I don't get it!" he yelled exasperatedly. "I know she's here, and it's driving me insane! Why can't I see Mom if I can see freaks like the ones that come to you?"

Vegeta Sr. sighed. "I can't see her either, son. She's either hiding from us, or we aren't allowed to talk to close relatives. I don't know. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't help the ghost that come here."

Vegeta scowled. "Whatever." He stood up abruptly then, disappearing from his room with his black jacket as he stormed down the stairs and out the front door.

Vegeta Sr. sighed and shook his head. His son just needed incentive, was all. _His_ incentive was because Reena had loved it. She had loved the fact that he helped people the way he did. But now Reena was gone…and his son just didn't see their gift in the same light that he did.

The flame haired man shuddered suddenly, though he wasn't cold. Haundo growled again, but the flame haired man simply patted the dog's head as he turned around slowly and rose from the edge of his son's bed slowly, giving the burned ghost that sat on the windowsill his full attention.

* * *

He didn't really know where he was going until he found himself at Son Goku's house. He heard loud music blaring from inside (which meant that Fasha, Goku's mother, wasn't home), and after figuring that they wouldn't hear him knock, he let himself in. Bardock, Son's mammoth of a father, was in the kitchen yelling out the lyrics to the song in the most off key voice a person could imagine while he made a sandwich. One room over, which Bardock had ever so casually dubbed the "man-cave" (which was actually the living room), Son Kakarot Goku, his blood brother Raditz, twin brother Turles, and adoptive brother Broly were hopelessly failing a level of Guitar Hero World Tour…well, at least the original Son brothers were. Raditz belted out the same lyrics his father was at the mike, Kakarot was making an attempt to play lead guitarist, and Turles had drums, while Broly simply smiled and shook his head at their silliness.

Bardock, who wore his usual red bandana around his forehead, an old white tank, and grey sweat pants leaned his head back to look at Vegeta when he heard the door slam, then grinned and yelled, "YO! Prince in the house!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the infamous nickname, kicked off his shoes, and continued to the living room, his hands in his pockets. "What are you clowns doing?" he asked, raising his voice above the volume.

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku greeted. The tall boy, who was all but a carbon copy of his father, wore a short sleeved, bright orange zip-up hoodie (don't ask) over a plain blue t-shirt and loose jeans (which was the same outfit he put on _every_ day after school), and had discarded the dark blue sneakers that he also always wore every day.

"'Sup, Prince!" Turles hollered. Goku's twin, who was also, as one could imagine, was a carbon copy of his father, wore his usual fitting black muscle shirt underneath a slightly oversized orange one (orange was Goku and Turles' favorite color, and they both wore it with just about everything, though they swore it had nothing to do with being twins). He always had black braided wristbands on his wrist as well, and the occasional black bandana tied around his bicep.

Raditz and Broly just waved, though Broly did so mostly out of shyness (he was very soft spoken unless angry, then you'd better watch out) than Raditz being in the middle of a horrifying note.

Raditz was the eldest of the brothers, one year older than Broly and two years older than Goku and Turles. A senior in high school, he was also two years older than Vegeta, and had a sort of rock and roll style going presently. Raditz had waist length spikey hair, and currently wore a black graphic tee with extravagant wings splayed across the chest and some grey jeans.

Broly was the tallest of the Sons. He was at least three inches taller than Raditz, who was already the tallest of all of them. He had long hair that fell comfortably past his shoulders and thick bangs that were always falling into his face. As tall as he was, he was a basketball fanatic, and could always be seen wearing some type of jersey. Part of his culture (though Broly wouldn't say where he was from even if you begged him) consisted of golden bangles, which he wore around his biceps and his neck, and two small golden earrings that he never took off. Goku and Turles swore he was orphaned royalty or something, saying they'd seen him with a crown adorned with a single blue jewel. Nobody ever took them seriously though, since they made stuff up all the time.

Vegeta shook his head at them. "You guys know it gets on my nerves when you call me that," he said.

"PREcisely!" Turles yelled, slamming on the symbols.

'Prince' was a nickname given to him when they were all in grade school…first grade, actually. This was before Vegeta's ability to _see_ things had fully developed, but just beginning. A year before he had seen his first ghost, Vegeta, Goku, Turles, and Raditz (Broly had not yet been adopted) snuck into Fasha's collection of old, dusty CD's. Thinking the CD's belonged to Bardock, who had one of the best old music collections to ever exist, Vegeta had picked a random one, and the boys put it in the old stereo. The second they had turned it on, _Adore_ by Prince started blasting from the speakers at full blast, so loud that it made them all jump and most of them fall on their arses. The boys found this hilarious, and even though none of them had even looked at the CD before putting it in, the nickname Prince had stuck to Vegeta ever since.

"The guys coming over?" Vegeta asked as he leapt over the back of the couch and landed beside Broly. The tall boy jumped a little, never really getting used to how wild his adoptive family and friends were.

"Later!" Goku yelled, just as Raditz burst into another song.

"Aw, c'mon, Dad! You're missing one of the best ones!" Turles yelled into the kitchen.

"Just Beat It! Beat It, beat It. Beat It! No One Wants To Be Defeated!" Raditz sang (horribly), "Showin' how funky strong is your fight –"

" – It doesn't matter who's wrong or right!" Bardock joined as he came back in, sandwich in hand.

"JUST BEAT IT!"

"You guys are such morons," Vegeta announced.

"And _proud_ of it!" Turles grinned.

As if proving his point, Raditz plopped himself down on the couch in between his friend and adoptive brother and threw his microphone arm around Vegeta's shoulders, yelling the third verse in his ear as he put him in a sloppy, one-armed headlock. Vegeta shrugged out of it, shoving the older boy on the floor. Broly chuckled, and everyone else laughed.

"Uncalled for, man!" Raditz complained.

Vegeta shrugged, grinning. "It's not my fault you're an idiot."

More laughter.

Raditz got up and sat back down on the couch, promptly smacking Vegeta upside the head. "You're such a jackass, you know that?"

Well, Vegeta did not take lightly to being smacked, or being called a jackass. So, in retaliation, he tackled Raditz, who in turn landed on top of Broly, and all three crashed to the ground.

"Oh, no!" Raditz yelled, pretending to be afraid. "The Prince is attacking me! Somebody help! I'm going to die!"

Vegeta elbowed him hard in the stomach before he stood. "Shut up, you idiot."

"Ow! Vegeta, that hurt!"

"That was the whole point!"

"Break it up!" Bardock called, disappearing after swallowing the last half of his sandwich.

"You Sons are crazy," Vegeta said, shaking his head. He smacked Raditz in the head once more before he offered his hand to Broly, who just chuckled as he took it and was pulled to his feet.

Turles grinned and pointed his index fingers at them like a gun. "Thank ya, thank ya very much," he said, deepening his voice to sound like Elvis.

_Case in point, _Vegeta thought, rolling his eyes as he plopped back on the couch. "Somebody go make me a sandwich."

"Make your own!" Raditz said. "You know where everything is."

"I know that, but I'm _lazy_."

"Oh, good grief, I'll get it," Goku said, giving them all a 'sheesh' look. "I'm hungry anyway."

"Me too, Kakarot," Broly called. Goku groaned. Broly never called him Goku, either.

"No mayo, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled after his disappearing figure. Goku loved mayo.

"Yeah, whatever!"

This was why Vegeta normally spent his free hours at the Sons. They were normally always doing something stupid that would cheer him up. Plus, they fed him.

A few minutes later, Goku came back with a plateful off ham sandwiches. "Catch, Broly!" he said, tossing his adoptive brother a sandwich. The giant teen caught it effortlessly and immediately began eating. Goku was already biting into his own sandwich by time he'd sat down and passed Vegeta his, completely mayo free.

"Fo, vassuh ma-er fit ooh?"

Vegeta wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Swallow before you speak, Kakarot. That's disgusting."

Goku swallowed heavily, thumping his chest afterwards. "I said, so, what's the matter with you?"

Vegeta blinked, then scowled. Ignoring the question, he turned back to his food and took a giant bite out of his sandwich.

"C'mon, Vegeta. I know you."

"Just leave it alone, Kakarot."

Goku sighed, but said nothing more on the matter.

Vegeta had always been a bit strange to Goku. Ever since that field trip in second grade, Vegeta had changed. He was no longer carefree or careless. He was serious and careful. Sometimes, he would say things that just stunned the rest of them, things that little boys didn't normally say. Once, when Vegeta's father had taken them both to the supermarket, Vegeta stopped and looked at a 'Missing Person' picture on a milk carton. It had been a teenaged girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, with freckles splashed across her cheeks. Vegeta had just shook his head and looked at it kind of sadly, and Goku heard him whisper, "They should just stop looking for her. She's already dead."

About two years later, police found the rotting remains of a young girl's body in a desert in Texas. It was all over the news, but Vegeta and his father hadn't paid it any attention.

* * *

About 7:00, the door to the Son's house burst open. "THE FUUUUUUN HAS ARIIIIIIIIIVED!" Yamcha yelled, his socks sliding across the wood floors as he ran in the living room and struck a dramatic pose.

"You mean the fun just flew out the window," Jin said, walking in calmly behind him. He flipped his shoulder length, stick straight black hair casually over his shoulder, giving them his classic bored/amused grin. Jin, like Raditz, often wore dark T-shirts and plainly colored jeans, though Jin Junanagou (often teasingly called 17) nearly always wore a bright orange bandana around his neck. Vegeta often wondered why almost all his friends either loved orange, bandanas, or both, but it was fine with him. In his opinion, it made him seem like the normal one.

"Real funny, man," Yamcha said, but he was grinning.

Yamcha had dark hair that he normally wore in a relaxed ponytail with bangs that hung partially over his right eye, more to cover the scar over his eye than because he thought it was stylish. There was also a scar on his left cheek, but other than those two, most of the cuts and bruises had faded and disappeared when his step-father moved out. Today, he wore a dark blue zip-up hoodie and khaki cargo pants, which meant something bad was about to happen because Yamcha never wore that damned hoodie unless he was going somewhere. And when Yamcha was going somewhere, that normally meant trouble for the rest of them. He and Turles could get themselves (and normally Goku as well) into the dumbest situations.

Vegeta wasn't really sure how he felt about Yamcha. He supposed that the taller boy was just someone he hung out with simply because he was there. The two had never really hung out just by themselves, even though Vegeta had done so with just about everybody else. He was a bit too cocky for Vegeta's taste; sure, Vegeta was arrogant too, but he had the muscle and the skills to back up his attitude. Yamcha wasn't exactly scrawny by any means, but that didn't mean he was a good fighter.

Vegeta and Goku were both black belts in martial arts. Having joined a class together at age 6, they had been passionate about it for years. Eventually, they'd begun to laxly show their friends moves, and even though they were good, Vegeta would say that they could only pass as blue belts. Most of them preferred fist fights, anyway.

"Guys, let's go do something," Yamcha said. "I'm bored as hell."

"Here we go," Vegeta muttered.

"You just got here," Turles pointed out.

"Yeah. So? Let's go someplace."

"Mife vare?" Goku asked, mouth full of food.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta exclaimed.

Another swallow, followed by a customary thump. "Like where?"

Yamcha shrugged and sat on the floor cross-legged. "There's a party at Briefs' tonight."

"Briefs?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Didn't they just move here?"

"Yeah, like a week ago. And get this; they've got a daughter. She hasn't even been to school yet. Too smart for the likes of us, apparently," Yamcha wrinkled his nose.

"Then why on Earth do you want to go?" Jin asked disinterestedly. "How do you know about it, anyway?"

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? The Briefs are filthy stinking rich. Their house is huge. If you guys bothered checking your Facebook every once every six years, you'd know about it too."

"You think a lot of people will show up?" Broly asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Like I said, their house is huge. I can't imagine anybody _wouldn't_ go."

"I haven't gotten drunk in a while," Vegeta said casually, pillowing his hands behind his head. "Might as well."

Raditz picked up his crimson red hoodie, which had a small 'Z' sewn into the right pectoral. "Alright, you guys drive yourselves then. I can't fit everybody in my Camaro."

Turles was out the door in half a second. "I CALL SHOTGUN!"

"HEY!" Goku yelled, running after him. "NO FAIR, TURLES!"

* * *

"Let's take a shortcut through the grave yard," Yamcha said suddenly.

They'd ended up taking Raditz's black Camaro and Broly's black Chevy Avalanche. Yamcha, Turles, and Jin (who had actually beaten Goku to the backseat after Turles had beaten him to shotgun) rode in the Camaro with Raditz. Vegeta and Goku (who was pouting, since by the time he'd realized that the Camero didn't really have any more room, Vegeta had stolen shotgun in the truck) rode with Broly.

"Have you lost your mind?" Turles demanded.

"No. It's shorter. We can park outside and just take a short cut to Briefs's street. Their place is like, two streets over. We can cut across and be there in two minutes. It's the small one, anyway. Chill out."

"Yamcha, it's Friday the 13th," Raditz said dully. "Do you want to be maimed in the dark? Or worse?"

"I don't believe in any of that crap," Yamcha scoffed. "Nothing bad ever happens to me on Friday the 13th. It's all a bunch of baloney. Besides, there are seven of us. What's gonna happen?"

Raditz glanced at him in the rearview mirror, then to his brothers. "I don't like it."

Turles shrugged.

Jin said nothing, just frowned.

Raditz sighed, then turned on the car-phone.

* * *

"_Hey, Yamcha wants to cut through the graveyard. It's shorter than the long way." _

Broly rolled his eyes at his brother's obvious statement. "Isn't that…I don't know, stupid?"

Vegeta's eyes flashed to Broly, who paid him no mind. They couldn't go to the graveyard. That was just a common no-no for him. Graveyards were off-limits to Sensitives. "It's very stupid," he said. "We should just go the long way around. It'll barely take five minutes."

"_Yeah, I know, but it's not like the graveyard is all that big." _Raditz's voice sounded scratchy over the phone.

"Not that big compared to the enormous one on the other side of the city you mean. At least five hundred people are buried in the small one!" Vegeta snapped.

"_You'd know, wouldn't you?" _Yamcha's voice came. It was teasing. Vegeta had never been to the graveyard, and they all knew it.

_Yes_, Vegeta thought dryly. "I still say it's a dumb idea. Do you know what today is?"

"_A bunch of stupid superstitious crap that doesn't prove nothing. Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, Vegeta," _Yamcha said, sounding incredulous.

_No, but I believe in ghost. _"Of course not," he scoffed.

"I don't have a problem with it," Goku shrugged. "I haven't got any problem with graveyards."

"I still say it's a bad idea," Vegeta said.

Broly glanced at him in the rearview mirror, but said nothing.

"_Outvoted!" _Yamcha said. _"We're going." _

"Hey -" Vegeta started, then fell silent with a scowl. Yamcha had hung up. "I really think this is a bad idea." His pride wasn't going to let him back out if everyone else went.

Broly glanced at him again, but still remained silent. He followed Raditz's car, taking a left instead of the normal right. Goku, however, eyed Vegeta from the backseat, taking note of how nervous the flame haired teen looked, though he was hiding it quite well. He noticed when Vegeta suddenly shivered, as if cold, though the air conditioning wasn't on and the windows weren't down.

Vegeta folded his arms and stared at his lap, completely aware that Kakarot was staring him down. Though he normally seemed unbearably naïve, he knew Kakarot was smarter than he let on. He knew that Goku noticed how strange he acted sometimes, like now. Sometimes he wondered if Goku knew about him being able to see ghost, but that was supposed to be impossible, and Vegeta had never told any of them otherwise.

Sensitives could not be known about. The world wasn't ready for them. They'd be taken advantage of, experimented on.

No one could know.

So, as they drove closer and closer to the graveyard, and eventually pulled up beside the gate to where they could walk, Vegeta endured his heavy shuddering in silence.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of Paranormal Sensitivity. I know some of you think that I have too many unfinished stories up, and while that is true, I haven't really abandoned any (besides AE and I'm thinking of revising the shit out of that thing, so it's not entirely dead). Besides, Firestorm1991 has way more than me, and she's my role model XD **

**So, a few things to know about Sensitives. **

**1. Sensitive abilities are developed around ages 7 to 10, though they can blossom as late as age 18. **

**2. It is normally inherited, though some are just born with a rare ability to wield it on their own. If concentrated into a dense pact of spiritual energy, however, it can be transferred. **

**3. When Sensitives sense a ghost, their body reacts to the intense energy with a heavy shudder. Too many of these shudders in a row can cause a panic attack or a seizure, though Vegeta doesn't really know that since neither he or his father have experienced it. **

**4. Ghost can touch and sometimes move things, depending on how strong their spirit/emotions/passion was when they were alive. **

**5. Sensitives are not allowed to see people they were close to after their deaths, such as relatives and close friends, because it influences them to try and keep the ghost from passing on.**

**6. When ghost die, they wander the Earth until their soul comes to rest with whatever is keeping them there.**

**7.**** After ghost have made peace with themselves or someone else, they receive a small, golden light, which is basically their key to Heaven.**

**So, yeah, that's pretty much it. As for the guys going into the graveyard, while that was a stupid decision on their part, it was a much shorter way to get there. What do you guys think? I want your honest opinion. I know a lot of you guys wanted this due to poll results, so don't hesitate to comment. **

**REVIEW OR I WON'T KEEP IT! **

**~KimiruMai**


	2. Help

**A/N: Just to be clear, I didn't put much effort into editing this. I'm tired and therefore lazy.**

**Anyway, I dunno why this came to me all of a sudden. Probably because I was listening to this really kickass song (I forget what it's called) and then I was listening to this really sad one that made me cry. You'll see, I s'pose. **

**Anyhow, enough of me being a sap. ON TO THE DRAMA! **

**BTW, Yamcha's last name comes from the word Sanzoku, which means bandit in Japanese. **

**Disclaimer: I **_**disclaim **_**this. Ha, see what I did there?**

**Song Prompt: Terrible Things ~ Mayday Parade**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Help**

Hands in the pockets of his bright orange, sleeveless sweatshirt, Goku looked at him suspiciously. "Vegeta?"

"What?" he bit out.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale, and you're shaking."

"I'm just cold. Let's just hurry up and get the hell out of here." He'd had his arms wrapped around himself for some time now, and he was hoping that it would give the impression that he really was cold, despite the fact that he wore a long sleeved shirt.

Yamcha nudged Turles and Jin. "Whataya think's the matter with him? You think he's really that scared?"

Turles frowned, looking over to Vegeta. He _was_ shaking, just as Goku had said. The spikey haired teen glanced at his twin, who met his eyes knowingly. "I don't know," he whispered. "Vegeta's never been scared of much anything."

Broly, ever the silent one, said nothing. His pace was slow so Raditz could keep up (even someone as tall as his adoptive brother couldn't match his long strides), and kept his hands in his pockets. They were a little less than halfway through the graveyard, and Vegeta hadn't stopped shuddering since leaving the trunk.

Raditz scratched the back of his neck and reached up to put his wild hair in a ponytail. "You sure you're alright, man? You look terrible."

"I said I'm fine!" Vegeta snapped. "Just leave me the hell alone!"

Raditz raised his hands in surrender, shaking his head a little as the rest of them fell silent.

_Almost there, almost,_ Vegeta thought to himself as he grit his teeth. _Just ignore them, they can't tell you can see them. _

The souls that wandered around the graveyard were floating around him and his friends eerily, looking at them as if they'd never seen a human being before. Men, women, and children shifted in and out of shape, watching them. Some were dressed modernly, others completely old fashioned. Some of them looked clean cut, others looked as if they'd been rolling around in the garbage for years. More and more kept advancing as the group stepped around and over graves (damn, who knew that was supposed to be real?) and each new spirit brought another harsh shake to his body. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up as if someone had shocked him, and his heart was pounding fiercely.

Suddenly, the ghost of a young girl floated around to Goku's face, flying backwards as he walked forwards, completely oblivious. Frowning when she realized that he was looking right through her, she floated around and suddenly flung her skinny arms around his neck. They went straight through him.

Goku coughed and put a hand on his throat, shivering, then turn and spat in the dirt. The little ghost scowled even heavier now, and went to reach for him again.

"Hey!" Vegeta snapped without thinking.

The girl ghost froze. Goku and the others turned to look at him. "What?" Goku asked.

Vegeta's eyes widened just a little, his cheeks darkening slightly. Thankful that it was dark, he just frowned and said, "I thought I saw something."

Jin shrugged. "Probably just some animal. You sure are jumpy today, Vegeta."

"Shut up, 17," he returned, and Jin glared at him half-heartedly.

The girl ghost was gone now. He guessed she'd been scared at almost being caught, even though he couldn't see her, for all she knew. None of them knew.

"I keep getting the feeling that someone's watching me," Goku said suddenly.

"It's a _graveyard_, Kakarot," Raditz said, giving him a 'duh' look. "Chill. You're catching some of Vegeta's paranoia."

"I'm serious!" Goku said.

"So'm I."

_Ignore them, ignore them,_ Vegeta thought. Another shudder shook his shoulders as he passed a small grave, and another spirit rose from the ground and looked around, bewildered. It was a middle aged woman with dark brown hair that was slightly singed, pale skin, and crispily burned clothes. She opened her mouth and made a small confused noise, and a puff of thick smoke came out. She had died in a fire.

Vegeta looked away, gritting his teeth harder. _There's something wrong here. Why are they all gravitating towards us? They aren't supposed to care about people they don't know! _Suddenly, it hit him.

_They can sense me…_

As if confirming his thoughts, the woman suddenly sprouted up from her grave as if on a trampoline, leapt over to him and grabbed his shoulder. Her hand did not pass through. Vegeta cried out, sank to his knees and fell on his side, withering in agony. Malicious intent rolled of the woman in waves; she was angry, and she wanted someone to know about it. Her hand seemed to burn his flesh, and she suddenly grinned. The right half of her face, he now noticed, was covered in ash, some of her teeth blackened and rotting. He groaned as she gripped his shoulder harder, spasms running down his back. His limbs felt like they were made of lead, his body stiffening and loosening quickly. His heart hammered in his chest, and he cried out again.

"Vegeta!"

"What the hell!"

The ghost just grinned at him, and her burned hair seemed to float around her face.

_I found you…_

The ghosts suddenly swarmed him, screaming and crying, some with tears of relief and others with fury. They clawed at him and pulled on his hair, and Vegeta screamed in protest, curling into a ball as if he were being attacked by rabid dogs.

"Vegeta! Stop screaming! What's wrong?" Goku demanded. He attempted shaking Vegeta's shoulders, but that did nothing. The teen's eyes squeezed shut, his fists curling and uncurling as his shudders got significantly worse.

"He's having a panic attack or something!" Raditz said.

Vegeta wanted to smack them all silly. He could see them shivering as the ghosts passed through their bodies, but they didn't seem to notice. Something in his gut told him that was not good, that was bad, dangerous, and they should all -

"Run!" he gasped.

"What?" Goku gaped. "Are you insane? Come on, Vegeta, this isn't funny anymore! Get up!"

"Get out of here, right now!" Vegeta yelled, trying to climb to his feet. Broly grabbed his arm and hoisted him the rest of the way up, but that didn't shake the ghosts off.

"What's going on?" Yamcha demanded.

_Goddammit, do I have to do everything for them? _"Move it!" he yelled again, "right NOW!"

Finally, taking the hint, Turles turned and ran. Raditz, Jin and Yamcha followed suit, and after he'd set Vegeta back on his feet, Broly ran too. Goku grabbed his arm and yanked Vegeta into a run as he took off, his feet flying over the ground. Vegeta stumbled behind him, barely able to keep up as the ghosts continued to grip him. As they ran, they passed as particularly huge gravestone with a giant cross on top, overshadowed by a large, old knotted tree. It barely registered in Vegeta's mind that he hadn't felt a shudder for that particular grave marker, and his panicked mind chalked it up as a ghost that had already passed on. He kept his eyes on the gate that was now in his view, the gate that would lead to their escape. It was painted black (how lovely) and had almost enough bars to get them over the top. Turles and Raditz scaled it like monkeys, and Broly only stopped to give Yamcha and Jin a boost before he climbed over it too.

_Almost there, almost there…_

Goku's left hand was already reaching to grasp the metal, and his right hand pulling Vegeta close enough so he could grab the bars on his own. Just before they reached it (so _close_, couldn't have been more than 10 yards), the ground underneath his feet rumbled softly, and a long, wiry tree root shot up from the ground and grabbed his leg.

Vegeta screamed and dug his fingers into the dirt as it suddenly jerked him to the ground and began drawing him back. Goku skidded to a stop and turned, his eyes going wide and his face paling. "Holy shit!" he cried, then dove onto the ground and caught Vegeta's wrists.

Their friends turned just as Goku caught him. "Oh my God -" "Holy shit! - " "Vegeta, Kakarot!"

"Pull harder, you idiot!" Vegeta hissed. His own fingers gripped Goku's arm as he tried to pull away from the tree root, panic clouding his thoughts. They couldn't see this. If a ghost could manipulate objects like this, it had to be _powerful_, and God, if they saw him talking to nothing…or worse, being killed by it…

"I'm trying!" Goku cried.

Raditz started to climb back over the gate. "Broly, give me a lift!"

Just as the giant boy had bent down to cup his hands around Raditz's feet, Vegeta yelled, "STAY THERE YOU MORONS!"

"But -!"

"DON'T MOVE OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU ALL! Dammit Kakarot, forget it! Just let go!"

"Like hell I will!" Goku yelled, digging his feet into the ground. He stood up and pulled _hard_ until Vegeta thought his arms might break. The tree root suddenly stopped it's pulling, and Goku and Vegeta went flying backwards. As they lost their balance, the root pulled again, this time taking both of them.

Raditz started trying to climb the bars again, and this time Turles joined him. Jin and Yamcha folded their hands like a step ladder and started hoisting him up, and the brothers had almost made it to the top when Goku and Vegeta were abruptly pulled into the shadows.

* * *

The slightly damp grass felt slick against his skin; being pulled along the ground had made his shirt slide up to reveal his abdomen. Roots, twigs, and sharp, prickly weeds scratched at his flesh, and he felt something warm on his cheek as a small, fallen branch scraped against it. He felt the air being forced from his lungs as they flew across the ground, their bodies catching on nearly every bump or dip in the earth. 'Oof's and grunts escaped his lips among his cries, and all he could see among the flying dirt was Goku's terror-laced features.

"Let go, you-ow! Idiot! It doesn't wa-argh! Want you!" Vegeta yelled, trying to make the much taller boy release him.

Goku's grip only seemed to tighten. "Wha-at the hell is 'it'?" he yelled back. "Ouch!"

"The hell do I know!"

All the ghost in the graveyard seemed to have mysteriously vanished, and Vegeta could almost taste the thick, spiritual fear in the air. If whatever was attacking them now was powerful enough to make that many ghost flee…

The tree root dragged them all the way back to the giant grave that they'd passed before, curling about it and pulling them in front of it. The root slithered up Vegeta's legs, wrapping up around his waist until it had fastened itself securely around his torso. With a rather possessive yank, it jerked him out of Goku's reach and up into the air.

"No!" Goku yelped, scrambling to his feet. "Put him down!"

Vegeta's hands curled around the roots, trying to pry them loose, but they were stuck fast. He struggled harder, suddenly understanding with painful clarity why Sensitives should _never_ go anywhere _near_ graveyards. Splinters formed on his hands, and he didn't even pause to wipe away a small trail of blood from the fresh cut on his cheek. He started becoming frantic as he glimpsed the mystic energy sprouting from the grave like curling weeds, braiding themselves together until it formed a girl and swelled until she was giant sized, towering nearly as tall as the tree, the portion of her legs past her knees spread about in long, wispy ribbons. She looked about Raditz's age, with strawberry blonde hair and hollow, pale blue eyes that seemed to glow. The colors of her hair and flesh seemed to be faded to an airy, grayish-white, and she was partially see through, which was most likely because her energy was focused elsewhere (namely, crushing him with a tree root). A bullet wound was impaled deep in her forehead, still dripping blood that seemed slightly more solid, more colorful, than the rest of her. Her hands were bloodied also, painted and dripping with deep red as if she wore gloves, though there seemed to be no wounds there.

_A suicide, _Vegeta realized. _Dad helped one once…his hands were bloody, just like that…_

The girl opened her mouth and let out a hideous screech that was a thousand times worse than nails on chalkboard, and Vegeta gave an abrupt scream as he covered his ears. Below him, Goku was doing the same, and he wondered briefly why Goku could hear it in the first place.

"HELP ME!" the girl screamed at him. Her eyes were bloody too, as though she were crying the thickest of tears. It hung off her lashes in gunky clumps, and Vegeta had to force the bile back down his throat when he saw it. "HELP ME, HELP ME RIGHT NOW!"

"No!" he shouted. "Leave us alone!"

She screamed in rage, and Vegeta cried out in pain as the root suddenly squeezed his middle harshly. It twisted and curled, arching his back as if attempting to break his spine. When he still did not yield, she shrieked again, bringing her skinny arms in front of her body before she pulled them apart as though she were ripping something. The roots loosened around his chest immediately, and he was unceremoniously dumped on the ground. The air was forced sharply from his lungs, and Vegeta gasped for air as he rolled over, clutching his stomach. As he did so, he saw the roots shoot out like a snake to grab Goku, this time securing his arms in the tangle. The roots gripped him so tightly that blood started to run down his arms from the cuts, and the taller teen screamed.

"HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Let him go, you bitch! He's got nothing to do with this!" Vegeta yelled.

"HELP ME OR I'LL KILL HIM!" the girl's ghost screamed.

"Don't you DARE!" he screamed back. "Put him down right this instant or I won't help you!"

"You're bluffing. You're bluffing and I don't LIKE IT!"

Goku screamed. Vegeta could hear the Son brothers and their friends screaming too, and he knew it would only be moments before they had scaled the gate once more and found them. The tree root tightened, and the girl's giant, wispy fingers closed around Goku's neck, passing through his throat. The tall boy gasped and started to choke, his lips turning a sickly shade of blue as his cheeks went pale.

"Stop it!" Vegeta yelled.

"HELP ME!"

Goku screamed again.

Vegeta fisted his hair, and after letting out a small growl, he brought his arms down in a dramatic surrender. "ALRIGHT! Alright! Fine! I'll help you!"

The girl's narrowed eyes widened, and her screams ceased. Her fingers, still clawing at (and through) Goku's neck, loosened, and the tree root shriveled and fell to the ground. Goku landed with a heavy thud, still slightly choking and gasping for breath. His hands wrapped around his throat, as if he didn't believe he'd been released, and his face started to regain its color.

The ghost, which had been enormous, started to shrink. Her form left softly pulsing afterimages as she became smaller, which quickly faded and disappeared. Eventually, she had become a normal sized person, and she suddenly looked very tiny and fragile instead of malicious and deadly. White, ghostly energy swirled around her like thin ribbons, and she stared at Vegeta as if seeing him for the first time. Her slim fingers reached out for him, and he flinched and backed away.

"Help me," she said again, this time very softly.

"I don't know what you want," he replied.

She looked at her hands, her bloody eyes filling with normal tears. "So long…I've waited so long for a Sensitive to find me…ten years…please help me…"

Vegeta was silent.

Gripping her own hands as if they burned, she looked up at him abruptly. "My family…they never found my note. It fell under my bed. They think I left without a goodbye. I didn't, really I didn't…"

"Why did you do it?" Vegeta asked suddenly.

The tears fell faster. "I didn't think anybody would miss me!" she wailed. "I was sad, and lonely…I made a mistake. I'm sorry, you have to tell them I'm sorry -"

"Where did you live?" He found himself asking the questions before he thought them, as if he were going off of instinct. It felt natural, and yet, he still didn't want anything to do with it. He felt abnormal, as if he were the only one in the world who could possibly feel this strange, even though he knew he wasn't…

"I lived in a small house just on the outskirts of West City. It's the only yellow house on Silver Street. Please tell them where I left it, and that I'm so sorry I did what I did," she pleaded. The blood from her hands started to drip faster, running down her fingers and disappearing before they hit the ground. It looked as if someone was rinsing her off, as if she was washing the grime from her hands. Even as she spoke, the wound on her forehead began to slowly close, and the blood on her face and eyes started to fade. "Please."

Vegeta took a deep breath and nodded. "I will."

She burst into tears and sobbed, her shoulders shaking as she cried into her now pristine white hands. "Oh thank you, thank you so much! You don't know how long I've waited!"

"You should have gone to my father," he muttered. His fists tightened ever so slightly.

She shook her head. "They hung my locket on my gravestone," she sniffled, pointed at it. He looked, and saw a small golden heart hanging from the cross. "It was my favorite. I was attached to it, and because it was here, I was bound to the graveyard. So long, I've waited…"

"You need to forgive yourself for what you did," Vegeta said. "It's over. Whatever it is you're holding on to, you need to let go."

She nodded and brushed away her tears, giving a water laugh when she felt that the bullet hole in her forehead was gone. "Yes. Thank you." Her face glowed, and she suddenly seemed to stare past him and off into the distance.

"That's your light," the flame haired teen said, following her gaze even though he saw nothing. "It's how you cross over. Go home."

"Thank you," she whispered, and as she floated past him, she put her hand on his shoulder. Her fingers didn't pass through his skin, and he shivered, sighing with relief when she finally disappeared.

Goku sat up, finally regaining his breath. "What…the hell…was that?" he asked.

Vegeta suddenly felt very lightheaded, and his knees buckled. "A tortured soul," he murmured, and he suddenly collapsed into the dirt.

* * *

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw the creamy white ceilings of his room. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead as he felt an ugly migraine coming on. He looked down and found himself bare-chested and wearing grey sweatpants. His hands were bandaged, and there was a small bandaid on his cheek. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at his clock and found that it was now 9:00 AM, Tuesday. His eyes widened as he realized he'd slept for three days straight, and he jumped to his feet and ran downstairs. He smelled coffee.

Vegeta skidded to a stop in the kitchen, where he saw his father casually drinking from a mug and reading the newspaper. "I see you're awake," he said, a little bit too calmly.

Vegeta swallowed and scratched the back of his neck. "What happened?"

"Goku and his brothers brought you home. Imagine my surprise when I open the door and find you out cold in somebody's arms." Scowling, Vegeta Sr. lowered his newspaper and sat down his mug, his thick eyebrows knitted and his eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea how close I was to taking you to the emergency room? What was I going to tell them, Vegeta? You weren't drunk and you aren't sick. What do you think I'd have said if I took you to the hospital? 'Oh, my son had a panic attack because he sensed too many ghost at once?' You didn't even tell me where you were going, and you show up half dead?"

Vegeta sighed heavily and rubbed his temples. "I wasn't half dead. What did Kakarot tell you?"

"He told me you took a short cut through the graveyard. Did I not warn you of that a _thousand damned times_? What the hell were you thinking? You know graveyards are off limits!" his father's voice was rising in volume as he suddenly stood, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"It wasn't my idea -"

"And yet you went along with it!"

"I wasn't driving! What was I supposed to tell them? They all wanted to go! I was outvoted."

"You should have called me or something!"

"Calm down! I'm alive, aren't I?"

"You could have _died_! What if you'd had a heart attack?"

Vegeta blinked. "I…I don't know."

"Damn right you don't!" Vegeta Sr. snapped. "You'd be dead, that's what! I'd have lost two family members, one of which would have been from stupidity!"

"I told them I didn't want to go! They wouldn't listen!"

"You think I _enjoy_ the prospect of never seeing my son again?" his father ranted. "You know what, you're grounded for a month! I don't want to see you leave this house, you hear me? If I catch you -"

"Dad -"

"- even crossing that threshold after school hours I'll double -"

"Dad -"

"- your punishment in a heartbeat, you understand me? I'll ground you for a year if I have to -"

"Dad!" Vegeta yelled. "Will you shut up for a second? I'm trying to tell you I helped a ghost pass on, alright? I have to go talk to her family!"

Vegeta Sr. blinked. "You…you helped someone?"

His son looked away. "It was a suicide. She was bound to a locket on her gravestone."

The flame haired man scratched his beard, which Vegeta knew meant he was trying to stay mad instead of being immensely proud. "Oh. I see…well, then, I guess…I guess you'll have to drive to her house then…"

Vegeta shrugged. "Am I still grounded?"

His father thought for a minute, then nodded. "Two weeks."

"Fair enough."

* * *

There were a few messages on his phone when he checked it. He sat on his bed, debating whether or not he should contact his friends and find out what they saw.

_Turles Son: U still alive, V?_

_Raditz Son: If ur comatose, we're all coming over to kill u. PS. Broly says hi. _

_Yamcha Sanzok: Srry about the graveyard thing...I guess that was my fault. Txt us when u wake up._

_Jin Junanagou: Sarcastic comment of the day: I *knew* Friday the 13th was bad luck._

The annoying jingle he hated suddenly rang loudly, and he jumped until he saw who it was.

_Kakarot Son: You awake yet?_

Figuring Goku would be the only one to know, if they all didn't, he only replied to that one.

_Me: Yeah._

_Kakarot Son: You've been out 4 like 3 days. How r u feeling? _

Vegeta rolled his eyes. That's just like Kakarot, worrying nonstop, the clown.

_Me: Fine. _

_Kakarot Son: I want an explanation. _

_Me: Yeah, I figured. _

_Kakarot Son: I mean it, V. I almost got strangled by a *tree*. I deserve to know what's going on. _

_Me: I told u to let go._

_Kakarot Son: X(_

_Me: Don't b a child. I'll tell you tomorrow. _

There was a long pause before Goku replied.

_Kakarot Son: I haven't told a soul. _

Relief flooded him. None of them knew what really happened. A million thoughts jumbled around in his head before he finally sent a text back.

_Me: Thanks._

* * *

He drove in silence. No one was with him and the radio wasn't on. The silence was calming, in a way. He had no idea how to go about this. What did you say to a family when you'd just talked to their dead daughter? How did his dad do this?

He found himself driving slightly slower than normal, and upon this realization, he sped up a bit. He found himself nervous (which startled him because Vegeta wasn't a fidgety person) and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He pulled onto Silver Street, and spotted the yellow house almost immediately. He turned into the driveway, which was slightly uphill and a bit longer than normal, turned off the truck, and climbed out. He pushed up the sleeves of his worn, black leather jacket and straightened his lime green T-shirt, sticking his hands in his pockets nervously. He bit his lip and finally reached out and knocked, half hoping that whoever was home wouldn't answer.

Vegeta heard soft thumps from inside, and finally a man answered the door. He looked to be in his forties, with dark brown hair and a receding hairline. His eyes were blue, his mouth set in what looked like a permanent frown. "Hello?"

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Uh…hey. I was wondering if -"

"Look, kid, whatever you're selling, I'm not buying." The man started to shut the door, but Vegeta's hand slammed against the wood and stopped him.

"I'm not selling anything," Vegeta said. "I just needed to talk to you for a second."

"Honey?" a woman's voice called. "Who's at the door?"

"Some kid," the man answered.

Vegeta's left eye twitched. He did not appreciate being called a kid. "Did you have a daughter?" he blurted, somewhat irritably.

The man stopped. The woman appeared in the doorway behind him, looking interested; she'd heard what he asked. She was blonde and short, with grey eyes and freckles. "You knew our daughter?" she asked.

"Sort of," Vegeta answered, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"She died ten years ago," the man said harshly.

"I know," Vegeta said. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I think she left something important under her bed."

"Under her bed?" the man asked, raising an eyebrow. "And how would you know this? You look a bit young to have known her."

"I…I didn't. It's hard to explain. Could you please just check?"

"Look, kid -"

"Honey," the woman said, squeezing the man's shoulder. "Maybe we should just check. It's not that big of a deal." Not waiting for her husband to reply, she smiled at Vegeta a bit sadly, and said, "Wait here."

The man scowled at him slightly, huffing when Vegeta only stuck his hands back in his pockets. He disappeared inside the house, leaving the door open. Vegeta sighed and cleared his throat, and after waiting for a moment, a shriek came from upstairs. The man turned and started to climb the stairs, but the woman beat him to it, running to the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"How did you know about this?" she asked, holding up a long letter.

"What is it?" the man demanded. He took the letter from his sobbing wife's hands and started reading it, and tears formed in his eyes too. "How did you…"

Uncomfortable with all the sentimental rubbish, Vegeta just exhaled slowly. "Call it a gift," he murmured, and without another word, he turned away and climbed back into his truck. He was gone before they could even think to ask him his name.

* * *

He drove home, this time at just the right speed, and this time with the radio on. Meaningless songs with meaningless lyrics floated through the speakers, and he flipped stations every so often, trying to find something that would take the lump out of his throat. He found nothing for a while. Just as he was over half the way home, something caught his attention.

_I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing  
I made you a present with paper and string  
Open with care now, I'm asking you please  
You know that I love you, will you marry me? _

_Now son, I'm only telling you this  
Because life can do terrible things  
You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray  
That God will show you things differently_

_She said, Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing  
It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.  
Please don't be sad now, I really believe  
You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. _

He bit his lip and gripped the steering wheel as he pulled into the driveway. Memories of his mother were flooding his mind, and the lump in his throat grew bigger. He shut off the car, and the radio stayed on when he didn't open the door. He pressed his forehead against the steering wheel, silent tears falling into his lap through his jeans.

* * *

Ty and Samantha Leeson smiled at each other as they walked, hand in hand. She wore her blond hair up in a bun with a few ringlets framing her freckled face, and a cheerful baby blue sundress. Her diamond wedding ring was sparkling in the warm sunlight, clinking quietly against the gold band on her husband's fingers. She wore white flats that seemed perfect for a happy picnic, and there was a bouquet of crisp white lilies in her arms. Ty's dark hair was combed back neatly, as if he were going to church, and he wore a soft blue button-down shirt, a shade lighter than his wife's dress, tan slacks, and brown penny loafers that were freshly shined. His blue eyes twinkled in a way that they hadn't in a long time, and his usual scowl was lifted from his features, making him appear five years younger.

They didn't walk far, just a little ways, and set the lilies down on a gravestone. Ty pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, tucking it into the lilies. He wrapped his arm around his wife, and she wrapped hers around his waist, leaning her head against his shoulder. True happiness had been a foreign concept to them for a long time, and it was a bit overwhelming. Samantha brushed a single tear from her cheek, then looked up and chuckled as she saw her husband trying to act tough and hold his back. He smiled at her, squeezed her shoulders.

They stayed there silently for a long time, and after a while, they turned and walked away, still arm in arm, a huge burden lifted from their shoulders.

The golden locket that hung from the giant cross on the grave gleamed in the sunlight.

_Katie Marie Leeson_

_Age 720 -738_

_Beloved and Cherished Daughter,_

_God's greatest gift returned to God._

* * *

**Review please, and tell me how I did :) **

**~KimiruMai**


	3. A Wreck

**Kay, just so you know, I'm supposed to be doing homework right now and I have no time to edit this but it's burning a hole in my brain so I'll post it now anyway. Re-upload later with edits. **

**Song Prompt: I'd Be Changing ~ There For Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: *Roman announcer voice* I hereby decree that we should no longer have to have a disclaimer on a fan fiction website!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Wreck**

Tears streamed down her cheeks and mixed with the blood on her face; a thick, wide stream that gushed from a deep cut on her forehead. The bullet wound in her leg burned, and she was positive that she'd broken many ribs. Her breathing was shallow; her indeed broken ribs had punctured her lung. The knife that she'd used to cut the ropes from her hands had stabbed into her wrist before cruelly sliding back out at an angle, and she was amazed that it hadn't cut her hand clean off. In his hurry, her captor had left it in the back seat. The cuts that he'd already painted on her skin with that very same blade hadn't even begun to heal yet, and now there were incisions from broken glass overlapping those.

She lay on the ceiling of the car; it had flipped over twice before it hit a building and crashed to a stop. Her head had collided with the dashboard (how she regretted taking off her seat belt when she did), and it was now pounding. That heavy collision of bone and polymer was what had caused the gash on the left side of her forehead, the blood soaking through her blue bangs. After that, while the car tumbled, she'd been slammed against the back window, snapping her head back so violently that it was a miracle that her neck hadn't broken. Her shoulder had then hit the door handle harshly, and at just the right angle so she'd slip and break her collarbone. It hadn't pierced the skin, but it still hurt like hell.

Her blue eyes saw nothing, her vision blurred from her crying. She heard a soft groan of pain and exhaustion; her captor was alive, and considering the way the car was flipped, and that he'd been wearing his seat belt, she knew he was in far better shape than she was. She heard a thumb of him falling, then scraping, the sound of a body crawling across broken glass, and the door being opened and slamming against brick. She forced herself to blink and only saw a shoe disappearing out the door, and the distinct sound of someone running, very slowly and definitely limping. She tried to scream, tried to get someone's - anyone's - attention, but she found herself choking on blood that was not from the cut on her lip. She nearly spat, but her throat burned and her tongue was thick, forcing her to swallow the metallic, bitter liquid. She moved, pushing herself up just enough to free her arm out from under stomach, and tried to push herself towards the now missing window so she could pull herself out. She shook, and just as her hand touched the bottom (top?) of the window, her arm fell. It landed with her palm facing up, and her other hand slumped from its bracing position. Her head lay on the humerus of the arm that had nearly freed her, her blue, blood soaked hair shadowing the rest of her face. Her long bangs, which had grown a little bit since the day of her kidnapping, would have fallen into her fading, crystal blue eyes had they not been fluttered shut.

She would have been dead for what seemed like a long time before anyone heard the sirens.

* * *

_*A Week Earlier*_

He walked a bit more slowly than he normally did. He really wasn't looking forward to this, but the clown insisted. He still had no clue what he was going to say

to the others, who would no doubt be waiting to pounce on him the second he came in the door. No matter what he did, he could think of nothing. They'd all seen the tree root (or at least, so he thought) and they'd heard the screaming. They'd _definitely_ seen Kakarot carrying him back - he frowned deeply at the thought - and no doubt they'd called the house many times. The un-answered text messages did nothing to his favor either.

Finally deciding to come up with the oldest, lamest excuse in the book, he walked up the Son's driveway and let himself in, the same way he always did.

Raditz and Turles, being the more rambunctious ones, had all but leapt at him the moment he crossed the doorway.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Raditz yelled, gripping the short teen's old-fashioned orange and white school-football jacket.

Vegeta stared back at him coolly, a bored expression on his face. "Home. Duh."

"What the hell happened back there?" Turles demanded. "My damned twin won't say a word!"

_Good,_ Vegeta thought. "You mean you didn't see?"

"NO, we didn't see!" Raditz hissed. "You just about gave me a fucking heart attack! Dad would have killed me if I showed up with a brother missing!"

Still giving him the same bored expression and clearly not amused, Vegeta said sarcastically, "Thanks for the concern, Son. Now if you'd kindly remove yourself from my breathing space, it would be greatly appreciated."

Raditz growled a little and let go. "I'm going to kill you one day, this I swear."

Vegeta scoffed and stepped inside, shrugging off his jacket and straightening his black t-shirt. "I'd like to see you try. Where's Kakarot?"

As if on cue, Goku and Broly suddenly came tumbling down the stairs, clearly in the middle of a wrestling match, and landed in a heap. "Ow," Goku groaned, rubbing his head. "Oh, hey Vegeta! What's up?"

Broly just gave him a quick two fingered wave and shoved his brother off of his stomach. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, addressing Goku, "You're the one that landed on top of me! I'm supposed to say ow!"

"Yeah, but you're huge. I am smaller and therefore more subject to getting kneed in the gut." He said this with a bit of contempt, rubbing his abdomen.

"It's your fault. I told you not to back me against the stairs."

"Again, you're the bigger one here, so you should have pushed me back."

Broly cuffed him upside the head.

"Ow! Unnecessary. Vegeta, you look half starved. When's the last time you ate?"

"I do not look half starved," Vegeta hmphed. "And I just ate an hour ago."

"After three days of eating nothing?"

"What are you, my mother?" Vegeta snapped.

Goku chuckled nervously; Vegeta's mother was a touchy subject. "'Course not. I'm just saying. You were already light as a feather before."

Vegeta looked horrified. "I was not!"

"Was too. I was the one that had to lug your ass back to the trunk, remember?"

"No, I don't," Vegeta said sarcastically, still embarrassed. "I was kind of knocked out, if _you _didn't remember."

Goku shrugged again, but his small smile said he still believed he was right. Vegeta glared at him again. "Where's everybody else?" he asked. "I'm only explaining this shit once."

"Yamcha's already here," Turles put in. "Jin is 'fashionably late', as usual."

"Fine then. Somebody go make me a sandwich."

* * *

"Alright, now spill," Yamcha said.

They sat in the Son's living room, feet bare, and jackets either hung over a chair arm or being unintentionally sat on. The TV talked quietly in the background, set on the news channel even though no one was watching it. By now, everyone had raided the Son kitchen and was either finishing or had finished various types of sandwiches, jerky, and/or leftover chicken. Bardock and Fasha were out, though they might have to interrupt their date to restock the grocery. Vegeta had taken the big armchair in the middle of the room, slouching lazily in the giant cushion with his legs extended and his feet crossed, and had been watching each of them rather smugly the entire time.

"Yes, I can't wait to hear this one," Jin drawled, tucking his black hair behind one ear.

Goku watched him carefully, wondering if he was actually going to tell them all. They were all literally hanging off the edge of their seats, as if leaning forward would let them hear the story better. Vegeta calmly tossed the last bit of his sandwich into his mouth, chewing slowly. His dark eyes traveled over them lazily, the smallest hint of an amused smirk playing with the corner of his lips.

Raditz groaned. "Will you drop the cool guy act already and just tell us? You're killing me here!"

Still chewing, Vegeta lowered his head as if preparing for a very dramatic swallow, and held up his index finger as if saying "Be patient."

"Goddammit, Vegeta, if you don't spit it out right this minute!" Turles hissed.

Finally swallowing, Vegeta looked up and smirked again. Then, very nonchalantly, he said, "It was a prank."

"…"

It was silent for what seemed like a good five minutes. Nobody seemed to notice that Goku's mouth had fallen open, as they were all looking at Vegeta, whose mouth was still curled in a devilish grin.

Finally, Yamcha jumped to his feet and yelled, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

"No," Vegeta replied calmly.

Jin blinked. "And Goku was in on this too?"

"Sure was."

Goku blinked and quickly shut his mouth. "Yeah, I was…"

"Somebody hold me back, I'll kill them both!" Raditz howled.

"Sit down, brother," Broly said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Raditz sulked and folded his arms, still looking like he wanted to strangle someone. Broly shook his head and pushed back his bangs, turning back to Vegeta. "So, this whole thing was a ruse?"

"Completely fake and ingeniously designed," Vegeta said smugly.

"You're telling me that you had us freaking out for three days for _nothing_?" Yamcha gawked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Not our fault you're so gullible."

"Well, it _was_ a pretty elaborate prank, Vegeta," Goku said carefully.

The shorter boy passed him a glance, then continued to explain. "It was simple, really. Friday the 13th was the perfect set up. All it too was a few ropes, some nooses, and of course a very skilled actor." Vegeta looked thoroughly pleased with himself.

"I hate you both," said Turles.

"Gosh, thanks, love you too," Vegeta said, and rolled his eyes.

"But how did you get dragged away so quickly if it was only a noose trap?" Jin asked, ever the suspicious one.

Vegeta smirked. "That's what you call man-strength. My father was there the whole time. He pulled the rope."

"And you skipped school for three days because of a prank?" Yamcha asked. "That's a little extreme, you guys. You could have just jumped up in the graveyard and yelled "boo!" or something!"

"I could have," Vegeta said, "but I figured this would be funnier."

Raditz said, "I'm going to kill you all."

"Shut up, Raditz," Turles said. "So you pretended to have a panic attack, passed out, and let Goku carry you all the way back to the trunk, stayed home from school for three days, and_ finally_ went into a graveyard _just _so you could play a prank on us." He sounded skeptical.

"Actually," Vegeta grinned, "I mostly played a prank on Mister Non-believer here."

Yamcha's mouth fell open further, if that was possible. "_Me?_"

"Yes, you."

"Are you serious?"

"It wasn't just for you, originally," Vegeta said. "Kakarot was supposed to mention the shortcut through the graveyard, but you just happened to ever so conveniently mention it before hand, as well as the fact that _nothing _bad ever happened to you on Friday the 13th, that made it even better."

"Your death will be slow and agonizingly painful," Raditz declared. "You'll wish you'd never been born, and ONLY THEN will I end your pitiful existence."

"Yeah, sure," Vegeta said.

Suddenly, Goku piped up. "Holy crap…guys, look at this!" He grabbed the remote and turned up the TV, and they all turned to see what he was talking about. A male news reporter faced the camera, his lips set in a grim frown.

"_Billionaire heiress Bulma Briefs has been reported missing by Dr. Trunks and Bunny Briefs, who found that their daughter had disappeared during her own house party on Friday night. She apparently disappeared sometime around 10:00 PM, and has not been seen for three days. The Briefs had sent a report to the police station almost immediately, but are only now reporting to the news in order to try to retrieve their only child." _

A video of the Briefs was shown on the screen then. Dr. Briefs was a rather short man with greying purple hair and a thick mustache, which had a cigarette sticking out from underneath. He wore a lab coat, a pale green shirt, and black pants, with giant, round glasses on his face. His wife, Bunny, was a taller, though she somehow managed to cry into his shoulder. She didn't look nearly as old as the doctor (though she was), and she had short, curly blond hair that was styled to rest atop her head. Her tearful eyes were blue (when she opened them, that is), and she wore a sleeveless orange shirt and dark blue jeans.

"_Our Bulma would never run away," _Dr. Briefs was saying. _"She's a very happy girl, and well cared for. There's no doubt in my mind that she was taken against her will. She'd never leave without gathering supplies, and all her things are accounted for. Unfortunately, the security cameras caught nothing of her abduction, since her assailant spray painted the camera lenses black, so we have nothing to give the police except her picture." _

"_We just want our baby back!" _Mrs. Briefs sobbed.

The camera focused on the reporter again, _"Reports say that no ransom note was left, and because it was such a large party, the police figure that the snatch was random, and that Miss Briefs was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The police are doing everything in their power to locate Miss Briefs and her kidnapper, and the Briefs have offered a 10 million dollar reward to anyone who could find her. Back to you, Jill." _

A blonde woman appeared on the screen. _"Thanks, Jerry. In other news, Olympian-"_

Goku turned off the TV.

It was completely silent for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Turles whistled.

"Damn…I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad as hell that I missed that party."

Vegeta had a sinking feeling in his stomach that had little to do with sympathy and everything to do with his gift.

* * *

Goku had somehow convinced the others to stay behind while he and Vegeta went for a walk. Both boys had their hands in their pockets, Goku's short-sleeved orange hoodie halfway unzipped and Vegeta's football jacket open completely. They walked slowly and in silence until they were two or so blocks away from the house. Finally, Goku cleared his throat, and without turning to look at the shorter teen, he said, "Go ahead."

Vegeta let out a small breath of air between his lips, and his shoulders loosened a bit from their tense position with the sigh. His dark eyes studied the sidewalk for a minute, and he finally said, "I…I can see ghosts."

Goku stopped walking.

Vegeta took a few more steps before he stopped and turned to look at his gaping friend. His expression made it look as if he was waiting for something, like to be called crazy, though his tanned features also held a sort of deep seriousness that seemed too old and too wise for someone his age. He waited, almost patiently, for Goku to call him a freak of nature (because he was). He was waiting to be rejected for his abilities, just like he always figured, and it struck him then that it might end up being…upsetting.

Goku only said, "You're kidding."

Vegeta replied, "No, I'm not."

Goku's eyes were wide with awe. "When you said it was a tortured soul -"

"It was a girl that committed suicide. She was bound to a necklace on her gravestone for ten years, so when she sensed me, she attacked to make sure I didn't get away." After a second, he added dryly, "Sensitives are a rare find." He turned suddenly and continued walking, the same relaxed pace they'd been walking since leaving the house.

Goku broke into a short run, and with his long legs, he caught up easily. "Sensitives?" He asked.

Vegeta nodded, his expression unchanging. "That's what I am," he said. "We're called that because we're much more sensitive to the paranormal than other people."

Goku blinked. "We?" He still looked shocked.

"There are others."

"Wow…do you know any others?"

"My father."

Goku balked. "Really?" he cried.

"It's hereditary," Vegeta said. "A ton of my grandfathers had it too. Goes way back."

Goku looked completely stunned for a moment, then his features lit with realization. "That time on the fieldtrip, when you were talking to yourself…"

Vegeta nodded. "My first ghost. I didn't know any better."

The taller teen whistled. "All those weird things you say sometimes make a lot more sense now."

Vegeta's cheeks darkened, embarrassed. "I'm sure," he said, a bit sarcastically. His pace increased.

Goku jogged a few steps to catch up again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

The shorter teen scowled. "I didn't ask for this so called 'gift'. It's more trouble than it's worth. Besides, would any of you have believed me?"

Goku paused for a second. "I would have," he answered honestly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You'll believe anything I tell you, Kakarot."

Goku pouted childishly. "Will not. Anyway, why don't you like your gift? I think it's really cool."

"Because it has certain…side effects. Remember that 'panic attack' I had?"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't really a panic attack. Whenever I sense a ghost, my body responds with a heavy shudder. Too many of those in a row can be…bad."

Goku frowned. "How bad is 'bad'?" he asked quietly.

Vegeta frowned too. "It could put me in a coma, or give me a heart attack. If that last ghost hadn't scared away the rest, my heart might have just…" he paused and exhaled, "stopped."

Goku suddenly looked pale. "Oh God…we could have killed you!"

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me, Kakarot. I'm alive, that's all that matters."

"But- "

"Shut up."

Goku was quiet for a minute, then asked, "If they're ghosts, how can they attack you?"

Vegeta grimaced. "Yet another 'side effect'. Ghost can attack anyone they like, but it takes the most powerful of spirits to do some real damage. With me, it's different."

He didn't continue, so Goku asked, "How so?"

Vegeta sighed. "I'm…I guess you could say that I'm not all the way here. Most of me is in this world, but a little part of me is in the spirit realm."

"So…you're half ghost?" Goku's eyes grew as round as saucers.

"No, you idiot!" Vegeta snapped. "I am 100% living, that you very much. I meant…I'm kind of like a bridge between worlds. Because I'm partially in their world, ghost can attack me just like any other human being could."

"Oh. So…how do they fight?"

"The more passionate a ghost was before they died, the stronger they are in the afterlife. A single touch from a very angry spirit could give me a seizure."

"Like when you fell down that first time?" Goku asked innocently.

Vegeta looked embarrassed again. "Yes, like that," he muttered.

"Hey, wait a second. You said touch…don't ghost go through things?"

"Everything but me," Vegeta said dryly.

"Huh."

Silence.

"Hey, Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry. You wanna go to Avanti's and get something to eat?"

The shorter teen sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? I'm starving, myself."

"Cool."

* * *

It took much effort to explain to the others that in the hour and a half they'd been gone, no more pranks were planned. Mostly, Goku had just asked more questions about Sensitivity, and Vegeta had answered them to the best of his ability. To the ones he didn't know, which was a bit more than he'd originally thought, he merely answered, "You'd have to ask Dad."

Two weeks had gone by since then, and Kakarot hadn't said a word, or almost said anything, or even reacted to anything that sounded slightly related to the subject.

Even so, Vegeta watched him with a careful eye. The taller teen had been acting rather strangely (or at least, strange to him, seeing as they were the only two who knew anything), and Vegeta didn't like it one bit. When Kakarot acts strangely, that means that there's something he's not telling the rest of them, which in turn means that the pressure of keeping a secret is building up to a point where he will suddenly snap and blurt it out to the world.

He just prayed that no one else noticed.

It was a Wednesday night, which meant that Vegeta was just getting home from wrestling practice at 9:30 without having a stitch of homework done. Since his father would kill him for missing the buttload of assignments that had been given to him today, he would not be going to sleep until roughly 11:23 PM. Yawning as he shut his math book rather angrily, Vegeta stripped himself of his shirt and threw on some sweatpants before climbing into bed and flopping down on his stomach.

He was just falling asleep when –

"TURN ON, TURN ON, THE IGNITION, EVERYBODY C'MON C'MON AND TURN ON THE IGNI –"

"Kakarot, I'll kill you," Vegeta snarled when he answered his cellphone.

"_I know, I know, and I'm sorry," _Goku said quickly, whispering. _"I know you're tired, but I was wondering maybe if it's possible for non-Sensitives to hear ghosts." _

Vegeta blinked and sat up in his bed. "What?"

"_Well, like…a while ago, before "the prank" and all that, I could swear I was hearing voices out my window. Turles never heard anything, so he said I was crazy. And then like a few days before we went into the graveyard, it stopped. But I started hearing it again on Sunday, so I just figured that maybe –" _

"That can't be possible," Vegeta interrupted. "Where would you get Sensitivity from?"

"_I dunno. Maybe from hanging out with you?" _

"It's not contagious," Vegeta said, insulted.

"_No, no, I just mean that maybe your spirit particles are stuck to me or something." _

Vegeta raised a thick black eyebrow. "_Spirit particles_?" he asked incredulously.

"_Hey, you never know." _

The spikey haired teen groaned and ran his hand down his face. "So, you're calling me at midnight because?"

"_It's not midnight, and because I want to know if something's haunting me." _

"Tch. What would a ghost want with a clown like you?"

"_You don't have to be mean about it," _Goku said. Vegeta could practically hear him pouting on the other end. _"So, you want to come and check it out?" _

"No," Vegeta replied immediately.

"_Aw, c'mon! This is the perfect chance to put your skills to good use, and without someone threatening to kill us!" _

"You're point?"

"_Don't be lazy!" _

"I'm not lazy, I'm _tired_. Go to sleep."

"_Vegeta." _

He paused, noting the firmness in Kakarot's voice, as though it was an order. "What?"

"_I really, really think you should come check this out." _

Vegeta was quiet for a moment. After what seemed like a long time, he sighed and said, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

He had just thrown on a sweatshirt that didn't match his pants in any way, shape, or form, and his old ratty sneakers that he only wore when he was being extremely lazy. He could feel his left eye twitching as those very sneakers sloshed and squeaked in the damp grass of the Son's backyard, which had been neglected and growing for about a month. Grumbling to himself about murdering crazy haired morons, he raised his hand to knock on the door.

Goku whipped it open before his fist could connect with the wood. "It's about time!" he whisper-shouted.

Vegeta gave him a dry look. "Are you going to let me in or can I go home?"

"Yeah, yeah. And _shhh_. Turles is on the couch."

"…Why?"

"Because apparently I'm crazy and he can't sleep when I'm talking to myself."

"That's what you get for having so many brothers."

Goku glared at him and scowled. It wasn't his fault he shared a bedroom with his brother! And it sure wasn't his fault that someone was talking out his window. "You don't have to be so mean," he said, folding his arms.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shoved past him, scoffing at the sleeping, clad-only-in-boxers Turles that lay in a heap on the couch, snoring, and headed up to Goku's room without another thought.

"Where is it?" he asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Out the window," Goku answered, already opening it. "I normally hear it from here, but sometimes I hear it by the living room too."

"What has it been saying?"

"It's been asking to find the Sensitive. That's all it says."

Vegeta looked surprised. "'_Find the Sensitive_'? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Hn." Vegeta poked his head out the window and suddenly became very quiet, listening. They were both silent and still for at least five minutes, and finally, Vegeta said, "I don't hear anything."

"Nothing?"

"No. Do you?"

Goku frowned. "Not right this minute, but I did a little while ago."

Vegeta scowled.

"You don't sense _anything_?" Goku asked again.

"If I did, you'd see me shaking," he grumbled.

Goku bit his bottom lip and sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on the surface. "This is really starting to freak me out," he muttered.

"Then you shouldn't have asked me to come," Vegeta snapped, whirling to leave.

"I meant the ghost in my room!" Goku snapped back. "Sit your ass down."

Vegeta blinked, and he was so surprised that he went and sat down by the window again. He, nor anyone else, was very accustomed to Goku cursing, or being authoritative. "What's the matter with you?" he grumbled after getting over his shock.

"Nothing. You just piss me off, acting like I'm going to turn on you. Chill out."

They were quiet for a long time after that.

* * *

Goku bolted upright in his chair so fast that he fell out of it, landing on his butt with a yelp. Upon said yelp, Vegeta jolted awake and jumped to his feet from his spot on the floor. "What's going on?" he demanded, blinking warily.

"Did you poke me?" Goku asked, panting from his scare. "I swear to God someone just poked me."

"I'm all the way over here," Vegeta scoffed, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"1:30. I kid you not, someone just poked me."

"Yeah, yeah, calm down. I –"

_Found him…found…good, found him. Good, found him, Sensitive._

Vegeta shivered.

"I told you," Goku said.

_See me, hear me…special boys…special. _

"That's creepy," Goku said.

"Hush, Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped.

_Been looking…_

"What do you want?" the shorter teen demanded, glancing around the room slowly. The ghost had yet to show itself, only whispering quietly to them instead of talking.

_Want to…play…_

Both boys blinked. Vegeta started to ask, "You want to – OW!"

The ghost had slapped him.

Goku looked as though he wanted to laugh, but decided against it. "You okay?" he asked, twisting his face to keep from smiling.

Vegeta growled and rubbed his cheek. "I'm fine, no thanks to you," he scowled.

Goku grinned, then yelped when his book suddenly went flying off the dresser and smashed into the wall. Vegeta ducked just in time to miss being smacked.

"You damn brat!" he cried, trying his hardest to whisper.

A soft giggle went around the room, and suddenly a little boy popped into the middle of the room. Vegeta jumped, and Goku just stared at him blankly, as he could see nothing.

The boy was perhaps nine years old, and went about to Goku's waist in height. He was kind of skinny, or at least, a healthy skinny for his age, with tan skin and black, dark hair that was upswept and wild, with a scruff of bangs over his forehead. He wore jeans that flopped around his ankles and practically ate his sneakered feet, and a white t-shirt underneath an open, blue button-down shirt.

"Hi!" he said happily. "My name's Tarble, and I've been looking for you, Sensitive boy!"

Vegeta stared at him.

* * *

"You know, it took me forever to find you. I was looking for a super long time, right? And then I went by the graveyard, and I like, heard people talking about the Sensitive boy that got away and I was like, wow, that could be really fun! So I decided to start looking for you, and boy did it take some effort! I found huge traces of your energy in your friend's house, so but they were so scrambled and everywhere around that, so I couldn't figure out where you were, and I swear every time I went to look around town you were at his house, and every time I was at his house you were at your house or around town. And I was so bored, you know? Scaring cats gets old after a while, and every time I broke a glass or fizzed a computer, people just thought it was weird, but I'm not really strong enough to do much else –"

"Will you shut up?" Vegeta snarled.

Tarble shut up, and stared at him with big, admiring eyes.

"When the guys get here, you can't talk to me or Kakarot," Vegeta continued. "If you do talk, we will ignore you, or else we'll look crazy. The more you talk, the more aggravated I'll get, and you do not want to see me angry."

"I know," Tarble said, rolling his eyes and sticking his hands in his pocket. "You tell me every day."

"And yet somehow you ignore me every day," Vegeta scowled.

Tarble grinned.

They had this exact same conversation every single morning since Tarble had been discovered three days ago. Tarble would chatter about his ghostly journey, and the difficulty of finding someone Sensitive to talk to, Vegeta would tell him to shut his trap, then explain the rules, and Tarble would do everything in his power to break them.

Something about this kid seemed freakishly familiar to him, and it was creeping him out a bit, how the kid had mimicked his hairstyle.

"Where are you going?" Tarble asked.

"To school, same as always."

"What for? School is boring."

"I know."

"I don't wanna go to school," Tarble pouted.

"So go somewhere else," Vegeta said.

"But –"

"Hush."

Tarble looked up and noted that the Sensitive boy's friends were coming into view. He grinned and disappeared from Vegeta's side, only to reappear on Goku's shoulder and whistle loudly in the teen's ear. Goku gave a small cry and batted the little ghost away, though he couldn't touch him. Tarble laughed and disappeared into thin air.

"What's wrong with you?" Raditz asked.

"Nothing, just a bug by my ear," Goku answered.

Vegeta gave him a sharp nod, and they continued walking.

"Why didn't you bring your car?" Vegeta asked Raditz.

"Because I'm out of gas and am currently broke," Raditz said, scowling. "Did you need a ride home?"

"Eh."

They talked about random things after that, like how Chris Baughner was totally trying to get some from one of their younger female history teachers, or how their football or wrestling coaches were trying to kill them with weight lifting, or how they were all going to fail the upcoming Science test. They teased Raditz half to death about how chicken he was when it came to asking out Momo, then they teased Goku for letting a girl named Chichi Mao bring him food all the time without realized that she's in love with him.

"Well, what about you guys?" Raditz demanded. "Neither of you have girlfriends!"

"While this is true," Jin said," I am capable of getting a woman any time I like, as shown by my many admirers. You two, on the other hand, have only one girl at your fingertips, and you're either too chicken or two naïve to ask them out."

The brothers glared at him.

"The rest of you are just assholes," Vegeta said nonchalantly.

They laughed, and Turles said, "Oh, please. You haven't had a girlfriend in ages."

He shrugged. "Find me a girl that's not a total airhead, and I'll get one."

"High standards, eh?" Yamcha snickered.

"I'm not like you. I don't just go after any female thing with a pulse."

"Ha, ha," Yamcha said dryly while the others laughed.

"What about you, Mr. Basketball Player?" Jin said, elbowing Broly. "Can't catch a girl either?"

Broly grunted. "I don't need one."

"Why the hell not?" Turles asked, surprised.

"I'm engaged."

They all stopped and stared at him. Finally, Raditz demanded, "Since _when_?"

"Since my birth."

"You're pulling our legs," Vegeta said.

"No. Where I lived before, our parents decided who we're supposed to marry."

"Where the hell are you from, anyway?" Turles asked.

Broly was silent, and the rest of them shared suspicious glances.

"You're going to tell us one day," Raditz swore. "One day, you'll crack, I promise you."

Broly grunted again.

"One day," Goku and Turles said at the same time. They were the only two who didn't find that creepy or cultish.

"I dunno," Yamcha joked, "The man's got a secret, and he hasn't spilled it for this lo – holy mother of God…"

The group had just turned a corner, and after being momentarily blinded by flashing blue and red lights, the noticed the car that was smashed into the side of a building. It was upside-down, smashed up and bent inwards at what looked like impossible angles, on fire and in pieces. A fire truck was already finished putting most of the flames out, and the police had already secured the area with yellow tape. People were crowded together a few meters away, all whispering and watching on in horror.

Vegeta swallowed, and near the completely shattered and missing window, he saw a thin, pale arm that was lying in a puddle of blood.

His stomach tightened, and he backed away without realizing it. Goku put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him, and the teen shrugged it off irritably.

Suddenly, a shudder ran through his body, and his head shot up. Pressing his lips together, he glanced back at his friends and jerked his head in the direction of the school. "Come on," he said softly, starting to walk. "We're going to be late."

They blinked and looked at him, then back at the car. After a while, Goku turned and followed him, tailed by the rest.

Vegeta kept his gaze on the pavement in front of him, determined not to look at anyone he passed. He still felt a strong sense of anger, pain, and sorrow in the area, and he was not too keen on figuring out where it was coming from. Even so, when they were just about to pass the telephone pole nearest the accident, he looked up.

A girl leaned back against the pole, her one foot bracing against it, and both of her hands pressed against the wood underneath the small of her back. Her clothes were torn, as though they'd been cut with a knife, and blood ran down her arms and her chest. Her temple, blue hair, and cheek were stained a deep red, her face hidden beneath long bangs. As if feeling him watching her, she slowly raised her head, the shadows leaving her face.

Their eyes met, and Vegeta felt a cold chill run through his body. Her blue eyes glowed with evil, murderous intent, darkened and full of death. She was looking at him, not saying a word, just keeping that dark, even, horrible expression…

Vegeta looked away and walked faster. The girl watched him go out of the corner of her eye, without turning her head, and after a small moment, she lowered her head, and her features disappeared into the shadows of her hair.

* * *

**Goodness gracious. That was sitting on my computer neglected for the longest time, but anyway, here it is. As usual, I haven't an inkling of an idea how long this story is going to be, but after this is complete I will be starting the one in the Mirai timeline, which has recently gotten a lot of votes on my poll.**

**Remember that important boy ghost I promised :D I either just made your day, or you hate me. Oh, well. And Bulma makes her appearance! Is she creepy or what? *Shivers* I hope I painted a clear picture, because what _I _was picturing gives me the creeps. **

**Anyhow, you know the drill. Review and tell me if I suck. **

**~KimiruMai**


	4. Stalk

**I think I hate this story. **

**Don't get me wrong, I still love the concept. But writing teenage Vegeta is bad enough, never mind human Vegeta. Argh. Tell me if it sucks, but no flames please. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stalk**

School was rough that day. Everyone had heard about the accident. Most seemed solemn, although only slightly less talkative. Most figured that they'd mourn sympathetically, but by the end of the day, many had gone on about their business.

Vegeta, however, was not so lucky.

He was obviously bothered by the accident, that much Goku could tell. He'd been quiet all day, _and_ what would later be all week, constantly glancing over his shoulder as though someone might be following him, and although he hadn't shuddered once to Goku's knowledge, he was still clearly nervous.

So, in gym, while they were playing soccer, Goku stopped by Vegeta in the outfield, and leaned forward with his hands on his knees, saying, "So, what's up?"

Vegeta put his hands on his hips, and stared off towards the players who were currently fighting for the ball. "I'll kill Jason if we lose because he has the hots for Ana."

"Yeah, well…young love."

Vegeta snorted. "He wants in her pants."

"Yeah, well…"

Vegeta sighed. "And…there it goes."

Goku shrugged. "Eh…we can get it back. Eventually." He paused. "Has Tarble been around lately?"

Vegeta shrugged a no.

Goku pursed his lips. "Huh. Wonder where he got to. Do you think the accident scared him off?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Vegeta snapped.

Goku frowned. "Vegeta, I know it's bothering you. You don't have to act like it doesn't." He paused again. "You're doing a shitty job of it, anyway."

The shorter teen scowled.

Goku sighed. "I'm just saying," he said defensively. His tone softened, and he asked, "You saw something, didn't you?"

Vegeta's features darkened, and his brows knitted. "I don't want to talk about it," he repeated, quietly.

"Come on, Vegeta. That must have been traumatizing for that girl. Don't you want to help her?"

"No."

"Don't tell me it didn't feel nice helping that family out a while back," Goku snapped, his patience wearing thin.

"No!" Vegeta snarled. "No, it didn't. I felt like shit! You don't know what it's like being surrounded by death all the time!"

Goku's expression shifted to something that was rarely seen on him; fury. "No," he said bitingly, "I don't. But if I had you're gift, I wouldn't waste it being selfish! It's like having super powers and not using them to protect people. Obviously you were chosen to do this! You have this fantastic ability to help people and you don't even want it!"

Vegeta opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a moment. He was too surprised. He blinked, then scowled again, and said, "If I could give them to you, you could have them! I didn't ask for this!"

"Then you don't deserve it." He scowled deeply, the look not fitting his normally friendly features, and turned away. "I thought you were better than that."

Vegeta sneered. "I don't care."

Goku's shouldered tensed, and before Vegeta could react, the taller boy turned and sent a hard punch to his face.

Vegeta's head whipped to the side, and he stumbled, falling. Goku loomed over him, a disdainful look on his face.

"SON!" the P.E. teacher yelled. "I don't know who you think you are, but I do not tolerate unnecessary violence in my class! The principal's bench is waiting for you!"

Goku called back, "Yes, sir," and glanced back down at Vegeta, who's lip was bleeding. He did not look sorry.

Vegeta stared after him for a while before he finally got up, and wiped the blood from his lip.

Kakarot was always the good one of the group, if any of them could be considered good at all. That meant that when he was mad, he was livid. He was the type of person that you either hated very much or adored, and you either didn't give a shit about his opinion or you wanted to please for some inexplicable reason. His anger made you watch your back, regardless of whether or not you were his target, and his disappointment could make you cringe. Even so, Vegeta had always been seemingly immune to this, having known the Sons for so long, and even though their personalities clashed, they never really got into many _real _arguments anyway.

This was different somehow. This was different because it was a real fight, even though only one punch had been swung. It was different because Kakarot was not only disappointed; he was disgusted.

Vegeta wondered when Kakarot had acquired the power to make him feel ashamed of himself.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta avoided each other like the plague for the rest of the week, both of them too stubborn and unwilling to give in to the other's beliefs. Their methods of doing this, however, were not so evenly balanced; Goku did not go out of his way to not be where Vegeta was. He sat at the same table as always, hung out in the same places, and went about his usual business.

Vegeta, however, as stubborn as he was, would not even consider going anywhere Kakarot might be, and thus hardly saw the rest of his friends at all outside of football practice. He didn't sit with them during lunch, or waste countless quarters at the arcade or spend even more countless hours playing Xbox.

This went on for about a week, during which the others pestered him about his sudden self-enforced solitude. He ignored them for the most part, other than telling them that he was in no mood to see Kakarot. He wouldn't say what the argument was about, and Goku wouldn't either. After a while, they stopped asking, if only because it was getting old.

* * *

_Run!_

_He had to get out. This was his only chance. He had to do it now, fast, or they'd catch him again. _

_Who's they? _

_He was terrified. He'd been scared before, but this…this was life and death. His heart was pounding in his ears, his breath quick and unsteady, his hands shaking. He stretched out his legs and lengthened his stride; he was getting tired, and yet, he'd never felt so energized. The instinct to run and flee was pumping adrenalin through his veins, screaming at him to get out and get out _now.

_The rational part of his brain was telling him to think, but not slow down. He had zero chance of escaping if he slowed even a little bit. Water sloshed around his ankles, putrid smells making his head hurt and his tongue curl in distaste. He came to a split, and remembering that he had turned right the last time, he turned left without hesitation. _

_His feet were flying. _

_Only, he had no idea where he was going. He had no idea if he was going towards the exit or just further underground. But, right now, it didn't matter, so long as he got away. _

_From who? Where am I?_

_The place felt familiar; he'd been down there for what seemed like a long time, and yet he was completely and utterly lost, and had absolutely no idea where he was going. He just knew that under no circumstances could he stay here. He had to get out. _

_"Little giiirl! Where are youuu?" called a voice. It was male, middle aged, scratchy. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed far behind him. _

_What little girl? he wondered, and even as he thought this, a 'Oh, shit!' feeling gripped him, and he pushed his legs faster. _

_"You can't escape me! Run as fast as you like; you can't run forever!" _

_No, no…he couldn't be caught again. Even now, the heavy, dark bruises all over his body ached, and the slow-healing, deep cuts that littered his skin reopened and dripped with blood. _

_"I SEE YOU!" the voice roared suddenly. Vegeta glanced behind him and saw a man with a huge knife running straight at him at full speed. A cry of fear and anguish forced it's way up his throat and past his lips – does my voice sound like that? – and tears filled his eyes almost immediately. He scrambled to run faster, but by now he was out of steam. He needed to rest, he needed food, he needed sleep – _

_The man's hand clamped on his wrist, and he slammed Vegeta into the damp, soggy wall. Stars burst behind his eyes, and his head pounded. He felt a knife at his throat, and his captor whispered, "Nice try, Briefs." _

_A sob shook his already trembling body - what's the matter with me? Get up and fight! - and the knife moved down to his chest, where it cut deep._

He screamed.

"Vegeta, wake up! You're dreaming!"

Vegeta bolted upright in bed, his cry cutting off abruptly. He was sweating and shaking, his bare chest pricked with Goosebumps not from cold. His father sat on the edge of his bed, gripping his shoulders with a look of worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Vegeta's eyes darted around the room, his breath quick and uneven as he tried to remember where he was. He recalled the last thing he had seen, and quickly put a hand over his chest. Much to both his relief and confusion, the cut wasn't there, only smooth skin. His father watched him anxiously, but didn't say anything.

When Vegeta finally realized that he was back in his bedroom, where he had gone to sleep, and not…wherever he'd been in his dream, he started to calm down. "I…" he paused, still catching his breath, and after a moment buried his face in his hands. "Oh, God…"

"Did you have a vision?" Vegeta Sr. asked, almost hopefully.

Vegeta wiped sweat from his forehead and swallowed. "I saw…it was dark, and I was running. Someone was chasing me, and they caught me…" his hand moved over his chest again, and he trailed off.

"What else?" his father prompted.

"It was dark," he repeated, "I was trying to get out…up, I think. Like I was underground. Shallow water…" he paused, then looked up and questioned, "The sewers?"

His father gave a small nod. "Could be. Go on."

"I was afraid. I knew I was in danger, and…" he trailed off again, looking at his shaking hands. "I've never been that terrified," he admitted quietly. "I was injured, and bleeding…someone caught me and cut me with a knife." He swallowed again.

His father waited for him to continue, and when he didn't, Vegeta Sr. asked, "Didn't you try to fight back?"

"I couldn't!" Vegeta exclaimed. "All my training, it amounted to nothing. I felt so _weak_," he snarled the word, "He was so much stronger than me. I could barely move."

Seeing his father's waiting look, he thought again, and then his eyes widened. "He called me Briefs," he remembered out loud.

Vegeta Sr.'s brows rose. "The name of that girl who died last week," he clarified.

Vegeta looked panicked at the suggestion. "I saw her," he whispered. "She looked at me!"

Failing to see this as a bad thing, Vegeta Sr. said, "Well, maybe she'll come to you and –"

"I don't want her to! She's a devil!"

His father stared at him. "What?"

"You should have seen her," Vegeta murmured. "Her eyes were like ice. She looked like she wanted to kill me. I've never felt an aura like that."

Standing, his father frowned at him slightly. He'd been hoping that, after helping that last family, Vegeta had been warming up to his gift. "Comes with the job," he replied, and clapped his son on the back. "Get some sleep, kiddo."

But try as he might, Vegeta did not get some sleep.

* * *

He kicked his locker after fumbling with the lock, and it finally popped open. He growled to himself and threw his math book in before he grabbed his chemistry book and notes, and when he checked both of them for his homework, he discovered it wasn't there.

Vegeta nearly snarled at himself and started searching through his things unsuccessfully for a few minutes. A slight shiver racked his shoulders – it was very cold in the building today, for reasons unknown to him – and after grabbing his jacket and sliding it on, he continued his search for his homework.

A girl's voice said, "You're Vegeta, right?"

He was occupied, so he didn't look. "Yeah. Who's asking?"

"I was told that you could help me."

Irritated at his question being blatantly ignored, he rolled his eyes, shut his locker and turned to look at the girl. "Whatever the hell you want, I'm not inter – oh, shit!" His back slammed into the metal, his eyes wide and his breathing quickened.

A blue haired, bloody girl stared back at him with murderous, dead blue eyes. "Help me," she demanded, her voice flat. She made no move to touch him, and he wondered briefly if she knew she could, but didn't dare question it out loud.

His eyes darted over her torn, ragged figure, and noticed a wide tear in her shirt below her collarbone. Instantly, he remembered the imaginary cut that had been on his chest, and his heartbeat raced. He swallowed and said, "You –" before his sentence cut off, and he noticed that everyone in the hallway was staring at him.

Finally, someone snickered, and called, "Vegeta's losing his mind again."

"I bet he's drunk."

"In school? The teaches would have noticed."

"He's just crazy."

His face paled, and the girl just continued to look at him with her tired, dead expression, clearly uncaring. The students were starting to laugh and mock him, and the urge to flee gripped him again. He was humiliated.

Why hadn't he sensed her properly?

"You been taking those meds, Vegeta?" one boy teased.

Vegeta's expression hardened, and he opened his mouth to give a snarky reply, but someone beat him to it.

"Hey! Why don't you guys all piss off and mind your own goddamn business?" Goku yelled above the noise. Everyone quieted; Goku was popular, and generally respected, so when he said to shut up, most shut up. Even the ghost girl looked up at him and frowned, and slowly faded away.

"Don't pretend like you jackasses haven't done anything embarrassing in these same halls," he barked. "I could call a lot of you out on some really stupid things, but I won't, because that's _rude._" He looked at them all pointedly. "Go on and get your asses to class." He grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him harshly. "Come on, let's go."

Vegeta looked at him once, then looked away. About halfway to class, he shrugged his arm out of Goku's grasp. "I thought you were mad at me," he muttered.

"I was. But just because you're being a dick doesn't mean I have to be."

Vegeta avoided his gaze. "Thanks."

"No big deal." Goku paused, then asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"That girl that died last week."

"The one in the accident?"

"Yeah."

"What did she want?"

"I didn't get the chance to ask."

"Oh." Goku frowned. "Are you going to help her?"

Vegeta opened the door to the classroom and sat down at his desk in the back, burying his face behind his arms on the desk. "I don't know," he groaned.

Goku sighed, quiet for a moment, before he said, "You look like hell."

"Gee, thanks, Kakarot. Way to help a guy's self-esteem."

"Sorry. Didn't you sleep at all?"

"No."

"Hmm."

It was a questioning type of 'hmm', so Vegeta sighed, sat up and said, "I had a nightmare. Someone came at me with a knife and called me 'Briefs'."

Goku looked even more interested. "Isn't that the girl's name?"

"Yeah."

"So is she stalking you now?"

Vegeta bit his lip. "If she wasn't before, she knows I can see her now, so she surely will be."

Goku frowned, and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'll help, if I can," he offered.

"Thanks."

Vegeta slept through most of chemistry, and at lunch, he sat at his lonesome table out of habit. Kakarot shifted the entire gang over there, and all of them were back in their normal eating place by the next day.

* * *

It was vaguely quiet on the street, but, being dead, Tarble wasn't very bothered by it. He floated down the usual alleys and scared the usual cats, who were getting used to him (although they still hissed) before he came to a clutter of old furniture that had been abandoned near a trash bin. Cardboard boxes were stacked in messy rows, and upon one small stack of these boxes, a girl with blue hair sat with her head hanging, features hid behind her bangs, with her fingers laced together and her legs crossed.

Tarble floated up and sat by her, swinging his legs off the edge of the box. "Hello," he greeted cheerfully.

Her voice was dark. "He didn't help me."

Tarble blinked. "You went to him already?"

"Yes."

The young boy slapped his forehead. "You can't go during school," he chided. "He won't talk then."

Her blue eyes met his from behind her bloody hair. "He did talk, for a moment. But he didn't help me."

"You frightened him, didn't you?" Tarble accused. "You snuck up on him so he wouldn't ignore you."

She was silent.

Tarble sighed. "I don't understand how you hide your spirit energy anyway."

"I'm suppressing a lot of things right now. Energy is nothing."

That made him slightly uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "Still, you can't talk to him in front of non-Sensitives. I told you to wait, and I'd take you to him."

She hung her head again and shook it wildly. "Now."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you'll get some help," he assured her. "He's a good guy. Maybe."

That was supposed to be a joke, but she didn't laugh. Tarble blew his bangs out of his eyes, exasperated, and said, "Want to chase some cats?"

"No."

"Aw, c'mon. It's hilarious. I think cats have a sort of sixth sense, you know? Because they can see us and all, even though a lot of other animals can't. Actually, maybe they can't see us, but they can feel we're there. Sometimes I try to sneak up on them, but they get really nervous, and other times they'll hiss at where I _was_ while I sneak around and pull their tails." He grinned.

She stood up, her face still hidden and her chin lowered. "I'm going to go see my captor."

Tarble frowned. "Again?"

"Yes."

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

She whirled on him, her blue eyes suddenly alive with an angry fire and her hair floating up away from her face. "He deserves to suffer," she hissed. "I'll make him loose his mind for what he did to me."

Tarble frowned again. "I know you want to hurt him," he said, trying to be as reasonable as a nine year old could be, "but I think you should let the police handle it."

"They aren't going to find him!" she screeched. "I'll do it myself!"

Tarble pressed his lips together and looked away. She softened, her hair lowering down to cover her face again. She said, "I'm going."

He looked up, and said, "Hey, wait."

She stopped.

"If you know where he is already, why do you need Vegeta's help?" he asked. "You're powerful enough to…well," he paused, and sliced a finger across his neck.

She looked at him, her expression once again dead and lethal. "My parents deserve consolation," she said. "Public execution suits him better."

Tarble blanched.

She turned away from him. "I'll see you later, Tarble."

His shoulders slumped. "Bye, Bulma," he said, and she disappeared, leaving a few curled wisps of grey energy behind.

* * *

**Well, I think I hate this chapter, but eh. Might as well go ahead, since it's been sitting half down on my computer for who knows how long. **

**REVIEW!**

**~KimiruMai**


End file.
